Attack on armin
by pollyh12
Summary: this is a story about eren screwing up and armin continually being messed with and levi being a hero and all of this can lead us to saying one thing..."their fucked." XD I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO IM BACK! I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW STORY BUT THIS TIME ITS ABOUT ATTACK ON TITAN! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

"AHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" yelled armin as he was being chased by titan eren.

your may be wondering why is eren a titan and why is he chasing armin? well the answer is simple...hes drunk. the scouts decided to have a party for FINALLY having a mission outside the walls go right for them without having too many soldiers dying from the titans. jean and eren decided to have a drinking contest and eren won. sure thats good for eren but not armin. since mikasa was away training armin had to look after eren but once eren got drunk he also got horny. sadly armin is going to be eren's lay for tonight because everyone knew how eren acted when drunk and all ran off with marco dragging a drunk jean with him.

"EEEEEEK!" armin screamed like a girl when he found out eren had turned humun again and grabbed him from behind.

"hic! hey armin...wanna sleep with me t-tonight hehehehe" eren drunkly laughed while petting armin's hair.

"n-n-no eren now p-p-please let me g-!" before armin could finsh what he was saying eren kissed him while tossing him on the ground trying to undo his pants.

"NO! PLEASE EREN DON'T! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" armin screamed while crying. then out of nowhere a foot kicked eren in the face knocking him out.

"hey brat you ok?" someone said who turned out to be levi when armin looked up.

"y-yes thank you so much!" armin said while getting up drying his tears.

" to stay out of trouble next time brat" levi said while dragging eren to the celler.

once levi was gone armin walked to his room and went to bed hoping tomarrow would be better.

**AND THAT'S THAT! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! AND ALSO IF I GET FIVE OR MORE REVEIWS I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER! PEACE OUT BROS!**

**-BLAIR**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED SO PLEASE DONT BE MAD! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

the next morning came really quickly and most trainees had a hangover- mostly eren and jean. while marco was trying to pull a drunk jean off of him armin was in the very corner of the dining hall hoping that no one would noice him but his hopes went down the drain when levi spotted him.

" hey brat what the hell are you doing in the corner" levi said while drinking some tea.

"ah! n-nothing sir!" armin yelled while scrambling to his feet.

" tch whatever brat just don't worry to much about last night got it?" levi said trying to sound nice for once.

"y-yes sir" armin said looking down.

just then the bell rang for everyone to either train or sleep off their hangovers. when armin was making his way back to his dorm he was pushed down by someone behind him. that "someone" was actually Zach Baker **(HE IS ONE OF MY NEW OC'S)** a bully with the brain of a bird- if not dumber.

"haha walk much weakling?" he said while showing off his muscles to some passing girls who just rolled their eyes.

armin said nothing he just got up and ran to his dorm. when he got to his dorm he slamed the door slowly sliding the door crying silently wishing he could just escape his hell of a life. then he spotted his blades. armin grabbed one and looked at having an idea.

_"at least i won't die from a titan." _armin thought bringing down the blade to his wrist.

blood dripped to the floor.

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA I SO EVIL! GIVE ME MORE REVEIWS AND I'LL UPDATE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO PEOPLE! I SEE THAT SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE THE SAD CHAPTER I POSTED LAST TIME BECAUSE IT WAS SAD SO I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS STORY A ROMANCE/HUMOR STORY! SO YOU PEOPLE CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT ANY MORE SAD CHAPTERS! I WILL CONTINUE WHERE I LEFT OFF BUT IT WILL HAVE HUMOR IN IT! I WAS THINKING ABOUT MAKING THIS CHAPTER JUST A AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY HERE! PLEASE ENJOY AND LEAVE ME MORE REVEIWS!**

Armin opened his eyes to see eren holding the blade in his hand which was bleeding badly but thanks to his titan power it was already healing.

"e-eren what are you doin-" armin was cut off by eren kissing him. his eyes widen hoping eren wasnt trying to rape **( I KNOW ITS A BAD WORD BUT I COULD'NT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! SORRY SMALL CHILDREN!)** him again but surprisingly eren pulled away.

"armin...WHAT THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" eren yelling looking all wild. even though he had a hangover he was still sober enough to talk to armin and freak out.

"haha...sorry eren i wasnt thinking right...i won't do it again." armin said feeling guilty. whenever zach messed with him on a bad day he would do things without him knowing. then he just remembered eren just kissed him to snap out of it and he blushed 50 different shades of red.

"oh...you remember the kiss...well i COULD do much more then that." eren said starting to get a creepy smile on his face. and with that said he was punched in the face and tossed out the door.

"oh eren your too much." armin said laughing silently to himself going to bed.

**DONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT! AND PLEASE GIVE ME MORE AND MORE REVEIWS, FAVORTIES, AND FOLLOWS! ALSO PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM TO SEE SOME COOL PICTURES I POST! INSTAGRAM NAME- blairdragneel**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS! SORRY I HAVE'NT UPDATED IN A WHILE I HAD A (GASP) WRITER'S BLOCK! FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT A MEAN ITS KINDA LIKE A COCK BLOCK BUT WORSE! XD ANYWAYS I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS STORY RATED M! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

Armin moaned as eren continued to thrust inside him roughly. a second they were just talking about training then this happened. he did not know how it happened but it did and it felt _amazing!_

" oh god eren i'm gonna...gonna...AHHHHH!" armin screamed as he came. then the next thing he knew he was panting in his bed...alone.

"oh jeez...again." he sighed now knowing that was just a dream. _thats the thrid time this week_ he thought looking at the mess he made. hs sheets were wet and sticky from his sweat and cum clinging to his body and he had a boner.

armin got up to clean his sheets before anyone found out. he tossed his sheets in the washer the grabbed some new ones he quickly made up his bed and ran off to take a shower to get rid of his boner and the smell before anyone woke up.

armin sighed as the cold water hit him. _i wish these dreams would stop its starting to be a pain and someone might find out soon._ he quickly got out of the shower and got on some clean sleep wear and went back to bed hoping he won't get the same dream again. but little did he know jean (his roommate) heard everything.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT ITS THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH! PLEASE LEAVE ME MORE REVEIWS! ALSO I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS! TRY AND GUESS WHO SAID THIS PHASE!**

_**THATS RIGHT IM GONNA FUCK THE FEAR TURKEY!**_

**WHO EVER GETS THE RIGHT ANSWER FIRST WILL GET A ONE SHOT STORY OF THEIR CHOICE! GOOD LUCK!**


End file.
